L'ironie du sort
by Princesse des Loups
Summary: SPOILERS TOME IV. Appuyée sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, Nasuada regarde le soleil se coucher. Appuyée sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, Nasuada repense à Lui et à tous les évènements qui l'ont conduite à connaître ce fléau qu'est l'ironie du sort.


Tout comme les fans d'Eragon, j'ai enfin terminé de lire le quatrième tome du Cycle de l'Héritage. Et je dois dire que - bien que je ne sache pas ce qu'en pense ceux qui l'ont lu - j'ai été déçue.  
_Attention, SPOILERS du tome IV :_  
Non mais... C'est quoi cette fin ? Elle est même pas heureuse ! Bon, OK, le méchant est mort, il y a enfin la paix sur l'Alagaësia, bla bla bla. Mais enfin, Eragon et Arya ? Nasuada et Murtagh ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi il se barre, lui ? Certes, je suis très reconnaissante à l'auteur de ne pas l'avoir tué (c'est quand-même le personnage le plus intéressant du bouquin) mais enfin, le faire partir comme ça... C'est cruel. Bon, après, il se peut que je n'aie pas un regard objectif, étant donné que c'était mon personnage _préféré_.  
En tous cas, j'ai été frustrée que l'auteur ne développe pas plus l'histoire entre Nasuada et Murtagh (on ne sait même pas ce que se disent ces deux là juste avant que Murtagh ne parte), c'est pourquoi j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire un OS sur ce couple, histoire de développer un peu plus les sentiments de chacun.  
En espérant que ça vous plaise.

**/!\** A tous ceux qui n'ont pas lu le tome IV et qui comptent le lire, je vous conseille de ne pas lire mon OS, au risque de vous spoiler tout le bouquin.

* * *

**L'ironie du sort**

Appuyée sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de ses appartements, Nasuada regardait le soleil se coucher, tout en étant songeuse. Oh ne vous méprenez pas, elle ne pensait pas du tout à ses devoirs de reine, elle ne pensait pas non plus au traité qu'elle allait bientôt conclure avec les sauvages d'au delà du désert du Hadarac, ni au prochain scandale que le roi Orrin allait déclencher parce qu'elle n'aurait que faire de son avis sur une quelconque affaire politique. Non, la douce brise de fin d'été soufflant dans ses cheveux, Nasuada pensait à tout autre chose. Son esprit était focalisé sur un certain jeune homme brun dont les yeux avaient autrefois fait chavirer son cœur et qui, aujourd'hui, était parti en exil dans le nord du pays. La jeune femme soupira pour la troisième fois de la soirée. Pourquoi le destin avait-il été si cruel avec elle ? Car il avait décidé de lui faire un pied de nez cruel : elle était tombée amoureuse du fils d'un parjure alors que son père lui-même était le chef de la rébellion. Ironique n'est-ce pas ? Mais pourquoi donc avait-il fallu qu'elle succombe au regard bleu et pénétrant du Dragonnier, alors qu'il aurait été bien plus facile qu'elle le déteste ? Tout simplement parce que Nasuada n'avait jamais choisi la facilité, elle avait toujours emprunté des chemins tortueux pour arriver à ses fins lorsqu'elle aurait pu choisir un chemin bien plus droit et plus simple. Tout ça pour quoi ? Parce qu'obtenir quelque chose par la facilité ne constituait en rien un défi et qu'elle était bien trop fière pour choisir la facilité. Cependant, pour la première fois de sa vie, Nasuada aurait préféré être moins têtue, moins vindicative. Cela lui aurait évité un cœur brisé en mille morceaux... Elle sourit à cette pensée : on ne contrôlait en rien ses sentiments et ce n'était pas sa faute si elle était tombée amoureuse. Mais, détestant ne pas avoir le contrôle sur quelque chose, elle préférait maudire son caractère plutôt que d'admettre réellement qu'elle n'avait, pour une fois, pas eu le choix.

Elle se souvenait encore du jour où elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. Eragon et lui étaient arrivés par le passage de la vallée cachée et personne n'aurait pu se douter qui il était réellement. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que son père – le chef des Vardens – ne rencontre les deux garçons et devine chez Murtagh l'ascendance de Morzan. Lorsqu'il avait été mis au courant de la situation, Ajihad avait tout de suite fait enfermer Murtagh dans une des cellules de Tronjheim afin qu'il ne puisse nuire à personne, si tant est qu'il en avait l'intention. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois : son père lui avait demandé d'aller voir le prisonnier et de l'interroger, afin d'avoir un avis omniscient. En le voyant là, allongé sur sa couchette, les yeux fermés et en plein sommeil, elle avait immédiatement pensé qu'il était séduisant. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille retombaient sur ses paupières closes, lui donnant un air mystérieux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez aucun autre garçon. Et puis, il semblait plutôt bien fait sous ses vêtements... Elle avait instantanément rougi à cette pensée, bien que son teint mat cachât la jolie teinte rosée de ses joues. Élevée par son père, Nasuada n'avait jamais réellement eu de vraie éducation féminine – bien qu'elle sut coudre et broder – et elle n'avait jamais eu de discussion sur le sexe opposé avec une femme. Retournant à l'observation de son visage, elle devina qu'il était un jeune homme torturé. Dans son sommeil, son masque de froideur et d'indifférence se brisait et son calme apparent laissait entrevoir un jeune homme brisé par les aléas de la vie. Un instant, elle se prit d'affection pour lui. Même si elle avait perdu sa mère très jeune, elle avait eu la chance d'avoir son père pour s'occuper d'elle et lui apporter l'affection d'un parent. Elle imaginait sans peine que Murtagh avait été élevé par une nourrice plutôt que par sa mère et elle ne voyait pas Morzan être un père doux et attentionné. Soudain, Murtagh avait ouvert les yeux et ses paupières avaient révélé deux saphirs bleus clairs. Le cœur de Nasuada avait bondi dans sa poitrine à la vue de ces deux pupilles pénétrantes, mais elle s'était ressaisie. Elle était une femme de bonne éducation après tout, et son père l'avait envoyée ici pour qu'elle interroge le jeune homme sur ses intentions, pas pour qu'elle admire son physique plutôt avantagé. Une fois l'interrogatoire terminé, elle avait tout rapporté à son père – excepté ses pensées les plus intimes – et elle avait conclu en disant qu'il n'était pas dangereux pour eux. Par la suite, prise d'une irrépressible envie de le revoir, elle était retourner lui rendre visite dans sa cellule.

Et puis, il y avait eu cette bataille contre les Urgals, bataille après laquelle Ajihad était mort, tombant dans une embuscade tendue par les jumeaux, ces traîtres. Et tous avaient crus que Murtagh y avait aussi perdu la vie, jusqu'à la bataille des plaines brûlantes. Le nouveau Parjure de Galbatorix avait fait surface et avait affronté Eragon pendant que les armées des Vardens affrontaient celles du roi félon. Quelle n'avait pas été la surprise de la jeune femme lorsque le Dragonnier avait annoncé au Conseil que le Parjure n'était autre que Murtagh ! Il avait alors raconté comment son frère – elle avait été hébétée à cette nouvelle – avait échappé à la mort pour se retrouver enchaîné de la pire des manières. Son cœur s'était brisé lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais – du moins pas dans des circonstances amicales – et elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment... Son inconscient avait donc occulté tout sentiment amoureux – dont elle n'avait pas encore conscience – de son esprit, pour laisser place à une haine sans pareil. Mais la haine n'est pas le sentiment contraire de l'amour et ça, elle l'avait appris à ses propres dépends.

Lorsqu'elle avait été enlevée et torturée, il avait été son seul roc auquel se raccrocher. Lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte de la situation, cela lui avait parut ironique : Murtagh était celui-la même qui l'avait enlevée, qui avait fait d'elle la prisonnière de Galbatorix, celui qui avait provoqué ces événements et pourtant, elle se raccrochait à lui désespérément. Le son de sa voix avait été son repère, le souvenir du contact de sa main avait été une motivation pour ne pas se briser sous la torture. Cependant, même dans les moments où le jeune homme était venu la voir et avait parlé avec elle, l'inconscient de Nasuada s'était borné à ignorer les battements de son cœur et les frémissements de sa peau lorsqu'il était près d'elle. Mais lorsque Galbatorix lui avait fait vivre ce rêve éveillé qui les mettait en scène, Murtagh et elle... Elle avait réalisé à quel point elle tenait à lui et elle se fustigea de ne pas l'avoir admit avant. Après tout, même le roi s'en était rendu compte ! Quand, enfin, Eragon était arrivé à Urû'baen, avait attaqué la cité avec les Vardens et avait tué le roi, elle avait été soulagée. Soulagée parce que désormais elle serait libre et parce que son amour ne serait plus une trahison envers son peuple. Murtagh les avait aidé et avait en partie racheté ses fautes, non ?

Encore une fois, elle s'était bernée d'illusions. Murtagh ne pouvait rester avec elle, son dragon et lui seraient toujours considérés comme des traîtres. Il le lui avait fait remarqué d'ailleurs et, malgré tous les arguments qu'elle avait pu lui soumettre, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il avait raison...

_Flash back_

_ Tandis que Murtagh soignait les blessures de Thorn, Nasuada resta près de lui, une main posée sur son épaule. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se releva et la regarda droit dans les yeux. C'était la première fois depuis le jour de leur rencontre qu'il se regardaient ainsi et la jeune femme sentit tous les sentiments qui l'avaient assaillie ce jour là refaire surface. Doucement, il posa sa main droite sur le bras de la jeune femme mais celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur. Les blessures que le roi lui avait infligées lors des séances de torture étaient encore fraîches et elle avait toujours mal. Fronçant les sourcils, il lui demanda :_

_- Tu souffres encore ?_

_ Elle acquiesça et il saisit soudainement le col de la tunique dont Galbatorix l'avait faite habiller avant l'entretien avec Eragon et déchira le tissu, découvrant les traces de ses blessures. Sous le regard colérique du jeune homme, Nasuada n'avait pu s'empêcher de baisser la tête. Elle sentait qu'il en voulait à Galbatorix pour lui avoir fait subir pareilles horreurs mais elle ne pouvait pas soutenir le regard de celui qu'elle aimait – elle l'admettait à présent – qui scrutait l'état de son corps. Employant l'ancien langage, il avait alors entreprit de la soulager de la douleur. Hésitant, il avait posé ses mains sur les diverses contusions afin de la guérir et elle n'avait put empêcher des frissons de parcourir sa peau à chaque contact avec les mains du Dragonnier. Quand ce fut terminé, elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de contentement, ne sentant plus la brûlure de ses blessures._

_- Alors, que vas-tu faire maintenant que Galbatorix est mort ? Osa-t-elle demander._

_- Je ne sais pas trop... Je pense que je vais partir loin de tout ça... Hésita-t-il, baissant les yeux._

_- Tu pourrais rester tu sais..._

_ Elle avait dit ça presque sur un coup de tête, ne le pensant pas vraiment, mais cette phrase résumait tous ses espoirs les plus fous. Parce que oui, dans ses rêves, la cour du manoir surmontée d'une tonnelle sous laquelle Murtagh l'avait rejointe était réelle et leurs enfants également._

_ Le jeune homme avait soupiré de lassitude, comme si il combattait lui aussi cette envie de vivre une vie simple, remplie de joies toutes aussi simples. Il avait relevé la tête et avait plongé ses prunelles bleues dans celles de la jeune femme, lui faisant ainsi passer tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Nasuada y vit de l'amour, de la passion, du désir aussi, et elle ne put retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis un moment déjà. Lentement et silencieusement, les gouttes salées dévalèrent ses joues. Lui prenant les mains, Murtagh prit à nouveau la parole._

_- Tu savais dès le début que notre histoire était vouée à l'échec. Moi le fils du pire des Parjures de Galbatorix et toi, la fille de l'ancien chef de la rébellion... Ça n'aurait jamais marché entre nous..._

_ Elle eut un maigre sourire en entendant ces paroles. Parce qu'à un moment dans sa vie, elle avait eu les mêmes pensées et qu'elle aussi avait tenté de se persuader que cette histoire était déjà terminée bien avant d'avoir commencé. Cependant, elle savait que si le destin avait été moins cruel, Murtagh n'aurait jamais été fait prisonnier par les jumeaux et ils auraient peut-être eu une chance... Fixant son attention sur le jeune homme en face d'elle, Nasuada chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Après tout, cela ne servait à rien de revenir sur ce qui aurait pu être, cela n'apportait que des regrets._

_- Je peux t'assurer que si j'avais pu faire autrement et t'éviter pareille peine, je l'aurais fait. Lui confia-t-il. Je sais ce que tu ressens, des sentiments identiques ont déjà brisé mon cœur lorsque j'ai pris ma décision. Mais même si mon cœur aspire à être auprès de toi, je ne peux rester. Parce que, bien que je ne voulais pas servir Galbatorix, je l'ai fait._

_- Mais tu pourrais essayer de leur expliquer justement ! Je sais qui tu es, moi ! Je pourrais appuyer tes dires, on trouverais le moyen pour que puisse vivre libre en étant ici !_

_- Non, on ne pourrait pas et tu sais pourquoi : toutes ces horreurs que j'ai commises, et que je regrette amèrement, les gens ne sont pas prêts à les pardonner. Oh, je les comprends tu sais... Moi-même, si j'avais eu à faire avec ce genre de situation, j'aurais choisi de ne pas faire confiance à celui qui aurait eu mon rôle. Le principal pour moi est que tu sache qui je suis réellement et que tu ne prennes pas pour le monstre que tout le monde voit en moi._

_ Lentement, il avança la main vers le visage de Nasuada et lui caressa la joue, essuyant par la même occasion les larmes qui avaient coulé et qui coulaient encore sur les joues de la jeune femme. Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux du jeune homme et elle n'en comprit le sens que lorsque les lèvres de Murtagh s'écrasèrent avec douceur sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux et il provoqua à Nasuada un long frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Leur premier baiser. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra lorsqu'elle réalisa que ce baiser serait aussi le dernier qu'ils partageraient._

_ Lorsque Murtagh se détacha d'elle, elle craignit soudain que quelqu'un les ai vus. Auquel cas Murtagh courrait un plus grave danger encore que celui qu'il courait auparavant. Mais par chance, ce fut ce moment qu'Arya avait choisi pour revenir avec l'œuf que Galbatorix avait autrefois volé et Eragon semblait confier un secret aux elfes puisqu'ils étaient tous rapprochés les uns des autres. Profitant du fait que les êtres autour d'eux étaient attentifs à autre chose, Murtagh en profita pour dire adieu à la jeune femme._

_- Je t'aime Nasuada. Mais je dois partir maintenant, sinon je n'en aurait peut-être plus l'occasion._

_ Elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'essayer de cacher sa peine, sans grand succès. Les larmes roulaient à présent sans retenue sur son visage et des sanglots silencieux secouaient son corps. Succombant une dernière fois à sa faiblesse, Murtagh enlaça Nasuada dans une dernière étreinte. Elle en profita pour humer son parfum et faire en sorte de le graver à jamais dans sa mémoire. Puis, se détachant d'elle, il monta sur Thorn et s'assit sur la selle. Cependant, il avait l'air d'avoir oublié quelque chose car il arrêta tout mouvement et prononça quelques mots en ancien langage. Derrière lui, deux sacs de selle apparurent et, s'en saisissant, il les tendit à Nasuada. Elle comprit alors qu'il rendait les Eldunarí que Galbatorix lui avait confié pour accroître son pouvoir. Là où il allait, il n'en aurait pas besoin. Posant les sacs par-terre à côté d'elle, la jeune femme se tourna de nouveau vers l'objet de son chagrin et celui-ci lui dit :_

_- Au revoir, mon amour. Je te promets qu'un jour, nous nous reverrons._

_ Cette fois encore, elle ne dit rien. De toutes façons, elle aurait été incapable de parler tellement les sanglots la secouaient. Elle opina cependant pour lui montrer qu'elle avait compris. Un dernier regard échangé – elle eut le temps de voir une larme solitaire couler sur la joue de son aimé – et Murtagh prononçait des paroles en ancien langage, les faisant disparaître lui et son dragon. Derrière la jeune femme, Arya s'étonna de l'absence du Dragonnier et de Thorn. Et puis un coup de vent balaya la place sur laquelle ils s'étaient posés, accompagné d'un battement d'ailes. Nasuada resta le regard fixé sur l'endroit où Murtagh et Thorn s'étaient tenus un instant plus tôt, jusqu'au moment où Eragon courut vers elle et lui demanda :_

_- Où sont-ils partis ?_

_ Au prix d'une énorme effort, Nasuada s'efforça de se calmer et ravala ses sanglots, afin de répondre à la question du Dragonnier. Alors, d'une voix rendue rauque par son chagrin, elle réussit à dire un seul mot :_

_- Loin._

_ Ce seul mot fit revenir ses larmes, comme une vague qui s'écrase sur une plage. Savoir que le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé soit parti était une chose. Le dire en était une autre : cela rendait les faits beaucoup plus réels et immuables. Elle eut une dernière pensée pour lui : « Je t'aime, et je ne pourrais jamais te le dire... ». Car, bien qu'il lui avait promis qu'ils se reverraient, Nasuada savait que le jeune homme était presque immortel grâce à son dragon, mais pas elle. Elle devrait subir les dégâts du temps et les affres de la vieillesse, contrairement à lui. Son menton se mit à trembler mais elle se remémora qu'elle avait un devoir envers les Vardens. Elle devrait être forte pour les temps à venir : des temps de reconstruction et de paix, elle l'espérait. Alors, prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se redressa. Oui, elle ferait en sorte de ne pas montrer son abattement._

_Flash back_

Ce souvenir était encore douloureux mais Nasuada ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son cœur frémir dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'elle sentait de nouveau les lèvres de Murtagh sur les siennes. Elle maudit ce sentiment si inconstant qu'était l'amour. Elle aurait aimé beaucoup de choses dans sa vie mais la seule chose pour laquelle elle aurait été prête à sacrifier sa propre vie était de revoir une dernière fois Murtagh et ses yeux bleus si doux. Sentant quelque chose descendre sur sa joue, elle porta sa main à son visage. Elle toucha un sillon mouillé là où la larme solitaire avait coulé. L'essuyant afin d'effacer toute trace de tristesse, le jeune femme posa son regard sur l'horizon. Au loin, elle crut apercevoir un reflet rouge, juste devant l'astre lumineux descendant se coucher, mais elle prit cela pour une invention de son imagination. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être assez gros pour créer un reflet aussi voyant d'aussi loin ? Se levant du rebord de la fenêtre, elle referma les pans de bois encadrant les petits carreaux de verre qui constituaient les vitres avant de retourner à son bureau pour régler les dernières affaires dont elle avait la charge. Elle s'était laissé aller au chagrin, avec pour seul témoin le soleil rougi à l'ouest, et maintenant elle devrait reprendre ses responsabilités de reine d'Alagaësia.

Loin à l'ouest, Murtagh volait sur le dos de Thorn. Voler lui faisait du bien, cela allégeait son son esprit. Il pensait encore à Nasuada, son cœur se serrant à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce baiser qu'il lui avait donné. Sentant sa peine, son dragon se garda bien de faire la moindre remarque, il savait que son Dragonnier était très susceptible sur ce sujet. Et il comprenait pourquoi. Malgré les regrets d'avoir quitté sa bien-aimée, Murtagh savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Jamais il n'aurait pu vivre heureux avec elle. Comme il le lui avait dit, jamais les gens ne l'auraient accepté, pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Il se détestait lui-même pour cela, mais après tout, il ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière alors il avait accepté la fatalité. Et puis, ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il avait voulu partir. Après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vu et vécu, il lui fallait prendre de la distance, c'était vital pour lui. Oui, il avait besoin de se retrouver seul avec Thorn pour faire le point. Et puis, il avait été oppressé pendant tant d'années qu'aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait retrouvé sa liberté, il voulait en profiter autant qu'il lui était permis. C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part mais c'était viscéral. S'il ne l'avait pas fait maintenant, il l'aurait de toute manière fait plus tard et la quitter aurait été plus dur encore.

Regardant au loin à l'est, il eut l'impression de voir un éclat de lumière, comme le reflet du soleil sur une fenêtre qu'on ferme. Mais il prit cela pour une illusion d'optique. Après tout, il était à des miles de la première cité. À cet distance, il n'aurait pas pu voir un éclat de lumière sur une vitre. Mêlant ses pensées à celles de Thorn, il lui ordonna de virer vers le nord. Il était temps pour eux qu'ils rejoignent leur chez eux...

"_Cannot touch, cannot hold, cannot be together  
__Cannot love, cannot kiss, cannot love each other  
__Must be strong and we must let go  
__Cannot say what our hearts must know_

_Cannot trip, cannot share sweet and tender moments  
__Cannot feel how we feel, must pretend it's over  
__Must be brave and we must go on  
__Must not say what we've known all alone_

_How can I not love you  
__When you are gone..."_

* * *

Tadaam !  
J'ai essayé de développer les sentiment de Nasuada et ceux de Murtagh de façon cohérente et j'espère que j'y ai réussi. De plus, j'ai gardé la trame de l'histoire sans en changer la fin parce que malgré que je sois déçue, je ne peux rien y faire : mon OS est basé sur les évènements du bouquin et pas sur ceux sortis tout droit de mon imagination et, malheureusement, l'auteur reste et demeure Christopher Paolini.  
Pour ceux qui veulent savoir, les paroles en italique à la fin sont tirées d'une chanson de Joy Enriquez, elle-même tirée de la BO de _Anna and the King _(magnifique film *_*). J'ai trouvé que les paroles correspondaient bien avec les sentiments des deux personnages et leurs destins, donc je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne conclusion.  
Bien à vous, chers lecteurs, en espérant que nous nous rencontrerons de nouveau =)


End file.
